運命
by LeoInuyuka
Summary: The cage breaks, leaving the bird the choice, leave or go. The bird spreads out its sore wings and leaps out. The wings waver, but do not give out. The bird soars into the waiting sky, leaving all regrets behind. Reader/Neji


運命

* * *

**I know that I have Light in the Dark Shadow to update, but I read Naruto Chapter 614 again and I needed to write this. This is a ReaderxNeji, but I needed this. To cope. Like, I know it sucks, but I burst into tears reading 614, so I need this. Let me deal with it. Ignore this, if you will.**

**My first oneshot. Title means Destiny or Fate.**

**Strong, brave and a great leader, he was destined for great things. But in the pursuit of freedom and in exchange for the Child of Prophecy's life, Hyuuga Neji died. Never forget the caged bird that flew freely that day. Never forget the tears running down Hinata-sama's face. Because the caged bird has been freed. It spreads it's wings and soars through the air.**

* * *

Tears brim your eyes, but don't fall. No. Not in front of all these people who have lost so much and shown so little weakness.

You watch, helplessly, as the one you love, the one who has been your friend for so long, falls, a wooden spike through his back, into Uzumaki Naruto's arms. Hyuuga Hinata-sama bursts into tears, but you don't make a sound.

Flashes of memories spin around you.

Him, his face bright and smiling.

Him, his expression more serious. His father had died.

Him, being your best friend, despite being on seperate teams.

Him, passing the First and Second Exams of the Chunin Exams. Pride had overwhelmed you.

Him, fighting Naruto during the Chunin Exams. He had lost, but fought well.

Him, coming home from the Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval mission, near death.

Him, training with you, despite being so much stronger than you.

Him, eating dango with you, quietly. The silence had been enough.

Him, becoming a Jounin, his look of pride and confidence.

Him, leaving for Sunagakure to save the Kazekage.

Him, his look of horror as you died during the Invasion of Pain. Sure, you'd come back to life (Lee had continuously insisted that you were a zombie), but he swore that you would never go through anything like that again.

Him, deciding to kill Sasuke. He had come to you, sadly, a dark expression on his face.

Him, fighting bravely during the war, insisting to continue fighting.

Him, rushing to save Naruto just hours ago.

Him, fighting the Ten-Tails.

Him, falling.

"Neji!" You cried, narrowly dodging a branch of your own. "Neji!"

You landed beside Naruto. "Neji...w-why?"

He smiled, weakly at you, his eyes glazed. "B-Because I have to protect you. I promised...right?"

"You'll be fine." You insisted, preparing your medical technique. "H-Here. I-I've got it."

Your hands shook as you attempted to lay them on the man.

He shook his head, still smiling. "It's no...it's no use."

Naruto and Neji spoke, briefly, but you didn't hear him. You were trying to accept the fact that your best friend was going to die. Here. Now.

"_Name._" Neji whispered, breathing deeply.

You leaned in, intently. If these were his last words, you would listen. "N-Neji."

"Name...I'm sorry." he apologized.

A tear traced its way down your cheek. You hastily wiped it away. "I-It's okay."

"I..love you." he said, those beautiful white eyes of his staring into you. "I...didn't w-want to bring you i-into the cage of the Hyuuga Clan."

You blinked, salty tears stinging your eyes. "N-Neji...I would go into any damn cage for you, my dear friend."

He sighed, deeply. "I-I didn't...want that k-kind of life...for you..."

You smile, sadly, at him. "We'll meet again, right?"

His eyes closed, the juinjutsu on his forehead beginning to activate. It began fading, the black turning into pale skin. "Of course...my love..."

You laugh, bitterly. "Good...I love you too, Neji."

He inhaled deeply, as if he had been waiting for that. His body stilled.

Naruto, silently, wordlessly, passed Neji to you. You don't even glance at the savior, the Child of Prophecy, the hero. You stare, lovingly, at the hero in your own arms.

Hinata-sama touched your shoulder lightly, assuring you silently.

You don't even give her a look. You're too busy staring at the long, black-dark-brown hair that framed his normally flawless face, the blood trailing from his lips to his chin, the closed eyes, but most of all, the blank, fair, forehead.

You gently touched your foreheads together, despite being in the middle of the biggest battle of your life. "I can't wait to see you again, my friend."

A tear dripped from your tired, weathered cheek, landing on his own cheek, trailing down his face, giving the appearance of a tear.

Gone. Your reassurance, your confidence, your pride disappeared as you burst into tears.

You touched his face, gently, wishing, hoping, praying, that he'd come back to life, back to you. He didn't move.

You hugged him tightly to you, once more, before gently placing him on the ground. You bit your thumb and slammed a hand to the ground. "Angelic Barrier of Hell!"

A barrier built itself, detailed and beautiful, out of your chakra. You felt quite drained, but ignored it. A stinging pain was happening, in your heart. And that hurt more than any chakra loss would.

You leave him, in the barrier. You press your lips to his still-warm forehead. "I'll be back."

But you never came back.

"Wood Release: Cutting Technique!" Uchiha Obito, _that bastard,_ called out. Thousands of swords fixed themselves out of the wood present and lurched themselves forward.

You dodged them, carefully. A few of your fellow ninja were cut down, but all you could think was _'He's dead. That bastard killed him.'_ You sprinted forward, and ran at him, gripping a sword like it was your lifeline.

A wooden sword caught you in the leg, but you continued running, tears running down your face. Another sword caught you in the stomach, but you kept running.

Obito effortlessly threw a sword, straight through your chest. You tumbled back to the ground, still breathing.

"D-Damn..." you cursed, sobbing. The pain was nothing. Nothing compared to the pain in your heart.

Hinata-sama stopped by you and touched your shoulder, lightly, fleeting, like she always did. "Do you want me to bring you to him?"

You breathed out. "I wish I had never...never left."

She smiled, tears fresh in her eyes.

_Was she crying for you?_

She picked you up and gently walked you towards Neji. The barrier warped around you and she laid you beside him.

You tilted your head, to face him. You reached up and touched his cheek. "I...love you, Neji."

He didn't answer.

_Of course not, he wasn't there anymore._

You died, in the battle.

* * *

When you woke up, you were in a giant field of flowers. A river was off to your right, but otherwise, you were alone.

"Where the hell am I?" you asked yourself, glancing around for any sign of human life.

"Name." called out a familiar voice.

Your eyes widened, tears filling them. You spun around, quickly. Your hair whacked you in the face and you hastily wiped it away.

He touched your fingers, gingerly. "You shouldn't have joined me this early."

You laughed, softly. "I just couldn't wait to see you again. You can't just say something like that to me and expect me to go along with it."

Neji smiled, bitterly. "I just can't leave you alone, now can I?"

You snorted. "Of course not."

Yeah, that was your first kiss. In heaven. But it was as sweet as that dango that you shared together.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The life and death of a man who got nothing he deserved. The title, the family, the friends, the memories. The cage breaks, leaving the bird the choice, leave or go. The bird spreads out it's sore wings and leaps out. The wings waver but do not give out. The bird soars into the waiting sky, leaving all regrets behind._

* * *

**I needed this, you guys. Don't mind this. This was for me. I needed it.**

**Thank you.**

**Neji Hyuuga will never be forgotten, strong, beautiful and the best damn prodigy in the whole damn world. I love you and will never forget you, my dearest friend.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**Leave a review. Or don't. Screw you. JK, I LOVE YOU GUYS (not Gai. But I wuv him too, he's hilarious)**

**LeoInuyuka**


End file.
